


Don't Tease Me

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Nashton - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really wants Ashton to stop teasing and just fuck him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's not my best.

Niall arched his back deeper when he felt the pressure of a hand pushing lightly at the dip in his spine just above his ass. His arms were folded under his head as he rested them on the arm of the couch. He was stripped completely and bent over bare for Ashton to see _everything_. All of him was exposed. He felt a little venerable but he knew Ashton was gonna make him feel amazing; take care of him all night. 

“So damn beautiful,” Ashton breathed out. He watched Niall’s back arch then trailed his fingers down, barely touching Niall’s skin. He watched the goose bumps rise along the path his fingers traced. Niall’s back arched upwards as he chased Ashton’s barely-there touch. 

Niall groaned into his arm. His cock had been rock hard under him since Ashton had torn his clothes off and nudged him between his shoulders asking him to bend over on the couch. Since then all Ashton had done was teasingly run his fingers across Niall’s skin, making the older boy beneath him keen and whine, begging for more intimate touches. 

“Please, Ashton. Please do _something_. Please I need you,” Niall whimpered and begged never bringing his head up from his arms, so the words were muffled. 

Ashton’s cock twitched at the sound of Niall begging him. He loved bringing Niall to the brink and making him cum hard. He loved hearing every sound that left the blondes mouth, the ones that got stuck in his throat in surprise, and the ones muffled into passionate kisses, pillows, or heated skin.

“Yeah baby, that’s it,” Ashton said as he leaned his body onto Niall’s. His chest was now pressed to Niall’s back, his dick against Niall’s crack, and his lips were right by Niall’s ear. He licked Niall’s ear then blew a breath of hot air onto the wet spot knowing that it would feel cool against Niall’s skin. Niall shivered and pushed his ass into Ashton’s crotch. “What do you want, love?” Ashton asked seductively and low. 

“Anything,” Niall said, finally lifting his head and craning his neck slightly to look at Ashton. Niall sloppily pressed his lips against Ashton’s, both boys gasping for air and Ashton groaning into Niall’s mouth when Niall rolled his hips against Ashton’s dick. Ashton pulled his lips away from Niall’s with a grunt. He sat back up so he was looking at Niall bent over for him. 

Ashton used one hand to grab a handful of one of Niall’s cheeks and spread it to reveal his hole. He bit his lip and ran a finger along the crack, dragging it back up and tracing the hole. He pulled his hand back for a moment before slowly pushing just the tip of one finger into the tightness then swirling it around a bit before quickly pulling it out. 

Niall took in a sharp breath then sighed from finally being touched. The thought of _‘When the fuck did Ashton get the lube?’_ ran through his head before quickly fading into _‘You little fucking twat!’_ when he felt Ashton’s finger pull out and Ashton’s hands leave his body completely. “Baby, please don’t tease me.” Niall pleaded. “I need you.” 

Ashton bit his lip and gave his dick a quick pull to release some pressure. He moaned then breathlessly said “Turn around.” Niall was confused but he turned around to see Ashton with his dick in his hand. “Lay back. Just like that Ni, no more teasing.” 

Ashton grabbed Niall’s thigh and spread his legs further apart. He put his lubed finger near Niall’s hole and slowly pushed in until it was all the way in. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly when he saw Niall’s face scrunch up. Niall just nodded and let his body relax when Ashton leaned over and began kissing his belly gently. Ashton started moving his finger in and out, slowly at first then picking up the pace after a few strokes, and leaned back to watch Niall’s face change. 

Niall began moving his hips and pushing down on Ashton’s finger. “More, please more!” and Ashton pulled out then pushed two fingers in. Niall slowed his hips to adjust to the new stretch. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he moaned out when Ashton curled his fingers slightly when he pulled them out, brushing against Niall’s spot that drove him crazy. “Fuck yeah, just like that Ashton,” Niall panted out. 

Watching Niall crumble from his touch made Ashton smile. He continued his movements then lowered his head. Niall’s eyes were still closed, with his head thrown back, so when he felt Ashton’s warm tongue lick against his rim around the fingers he gasped and screamed out “FUCK!” His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Ashton smiling mischievously up at him. 

Ashton pulled his fingers out and began licking around the semi-loosened hole. He swirled it around the rim a few times before pushing his tongue in and licking. He pumped his tongue in and out, loving the way Niall would clench around him and all the sounds pouring out of his mouth. He ran his hands up Niall’s thighs and gripped his hips to hold Niall still as he continued working his tongue in and around Niall’s hole. 

“Ashtonnnn,” Niall moaned out. “Fuck, your mouth is so _obscene_. So good.” He tangled both of his hands in Ashton’s hair and gripped it, trying to push Ashton just a little deeper. “Fuck me. Please. Need you.” Niall said, unable to form a coherent sentence. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he begged. 

“Yeah,” is all Ashton could say. His mind was foggy with arousal and the way Niall was begging to be fucked had his dick so hard it hurt. He rolled a condom on then put some lube on before pressing the tip to Niall’s hole. He leaned down and rested his weight on his elbows and kissed Niall on his lips “I’ve got you baby,” he whispered. “I love you, Niall.” 

Niall bit his lip and smiled up at Ashton. “I love you too Ashton.” 

Ashton smiled back down at Niall. “Ya ready?” Niall nodded again and Ashton pushed in. He slowly sank in as Niall’s body tensed around him. “Just relax babe,” Ashton whispered and placed gentle kisses all over Niall’s cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. Niall wrapped his arms around Ashton’s back and dug his nails in. 

Ashton bottomed out and ran one hand through Niall’s hair. He heard Niall trying to take deep breaths. “You’re so big Ashton,” Niall whimpered into Ashton’s neck. Ashton kissed Niall’s neck gently then began sucking and biting slightly. 

Niall’s grip got tighter as he moaned and leaned his head back so Ashton could have more access. Ashton licked over the mark that formed there then trailed small kisses up Niall’s jaw and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Please move,” Niall said, swiveling his hips a little when the burn of the stretch became too much. 

Ashton pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in and directly hitting the spot he knew so well. Niall screamed out Ashton’s name and his body arched off of the couch. It was still hurting but the pain was fading quickly and pleasure was washing over him as Ashton continued to hit that spot deep inside of him. 

Niall’s nails scraped down Ashton’s back and that just turned Ashton on more. He let Niall’s tight grip pull him closer and he buried his face in Niall’s neck. “You’re always so tight around me, so hot,” he panted against the heated flesh. 

Niall slid his hands up Ashton’s back and into his hair. He got two fistfuls of it and tugged, gently at first to get Ashton to lift his head up but then harder just because he knew it would make Ashton growl lowly and go faster. And that’s exactly what happened. 

Niall used one hand to pull the hairs near the base of Ashton’s neck. “Harder baby, fuck. Fuck me so hard I’ll be walking funny on stage for days,” he said looking directly into Ashton’s eyes, which were now completely blown over and glazed with arousal. “AH! Yeah baby. So good. Love you!” Niall closed his eyes tightly and let his head roll back against the edge of the couch. 

“No,” Ashton said simply. He fisted one hand into Niall’s hair and pulled it so his head was facing Ashton. “Open your eyes, want you looking at me when you cum.” Niall listened to Ashton then pulled him in so they were kissing again. Ashton began thrusting faster and faster. He loved the way Niall was squirming, wiggling his hips to try to get more, so far gone that he could barely kiss. He was moaning and cursing while Ashton fucked into him and watched with lust and awe. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Ashton growled when Niall went to reach between them to stroke himself. Ashton stopped thrusting for a moment to grab Niall’s wrists and pin them above his head. He held Niall down with both of Niall’s wrists in one of his hands. He smirked when Niall whimpered and groaned. 

“Nope, you’re gonna cum just from this,” Ashton said then thrust his hips hard and fast to emphasize his point. He rested his weight on the hand holding Niall down and used his free hand to pinch Niall’s nipple. That just made Niall moan louder. 

“Please Ashton! It hurt’s. ‘M close. So, so, so close.” Niall whimpered, loving the drag of Ashton’s cock against his walls, just waiting to push him over the edge. 

Niall’s eyes looked straight into Ashton’s and Ashton swore it looked like Niall was about to cry. He knew he needed to bring Niall to a release. “Don’t worry, love.” He whispered and leaned down to kiss Niall again. “C’mon,” he said and picked up his rhythm to an erratic pace. He watched as Niall’s jaw dropped, brows furrowed around wide eyes, and moans slipped out of Niall’s mouth. “Come for me Nialler.” 

Niall bit his lip hard and tried to keep his eyes open. Ashton hit his sweet spot dead on in a hard thrust and Niall’s dick twitched before his cum started painting his and Ashton’s chests. “FUCK, ASHTON!” he screamed, 

He squeezed his eyes shut as his entire body shook through the orgasm. He was cumming harder than he could ever remember. It had his head spinning and flashes behind his closed eyelids. 

Ashton watched Niall come completely undone because watching Niall orgasm was his favorite thing ever. He groaned at the way Niall’s ass would clench harder around him with every spurt of cum. It only took 3 more thrusts before Ashton was pushing in deep and stilling as he came. 

“Ahh, Niall!” he shouted and let his head fall onto Niall’s shoulder. He bit into the skin there and tried to muffle his moans because he wasn’t too fond of being as vocal as Niall. He thrust a few more times to ride out their orgasms until Niall cried out in pain. 

Niall hissed then muttered “I’m too sensitive right now,” and Ashton stopped moving. Niall’s body slumped against the couch in exhaustion. He let his body fall against Niall’s; he released Niall’s wrists in order to hold his weight up because he didn’t want to crush Niall. Once he caught his breath he pushed himself up and slowly pulled out. 

Niall winced from oversensitivity again and sighed when Ashton was fully out. They looked at each other and smiled. Ashton broke the gaze to get rid of the condom in the kitchen trash can. He came back with a damp cloth and wiped them both down, being extra gentle around Niall’s softening cock and sensitive hole. Niall only winced and hissed a few times but Ashton was there to kiss him as a distraction. 

“The boys are gonna be on you about the marks I left on you,” Ashton giggled. 

“Yeah? You should see the scratch marks running down your back. You’ll feel those tomorrow.” 

Ashton stood up and turned his back to Niall, turning his head to try to look at his back. “You left marks, babe?” he asked. “That’s so fucking hot.” 

“Yeah of course I left marks. You’re mine, and everyone needs to know that.” 

“I wish the whole world could know,” Ashton whispered as he knelt down to be eye level with Niall. 

“Me too,” Niall whispered back, pecking Ashton on the lips. “Someday my love.” 

Ashton smiled then got back up and threw the cloth into the hotels hamper only to return to Niall dozing in and out of sleep. He smiled affectionately at him before leaning down and kissing him softly. Niall smiled into the kiss and sighed contently. “Let’s get to bed, yeah?” Ashton asked against his lips. 

Niall nodded. “Carry me? Pleaseeeeeee babe,” he drawled out then pouted his lip for emphasis. 

Ashton just shook his head with a chuckle. “You’re too much,” he joked. “So lucky I love you.” Niall smiled wider because he knew he had Ashton wrapped around his finger. Ashton gathered their tossed clothes then piled them onto Niall’s belly before picking him up bridal-style and walking them to Niall’s hotel bed. Niall wrapped his arms tight around Ashton’s neck and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

He laid Niall down on the bed then threw the clothes back on the floor and Niall glared at him playfully. “What?” Ashton asked sarcastically with a shrug. “I’ll clean it up tomorrow, exhausted right now” he added and flopped down on the bed next to Niall. 

Niall nodded in agreement. “I’ve never cum that hard,” he breathed out somewhat dreamily and smiled up at the ceiling. He turned to see Ashton smiling smugly at him. “Don’t give me that look! Next time we fuck I’m gonna make you cum so hard it’ll get on our faces without you even touching yourself.” He smirked when Ashton’s smile faded and he heard a low moan. 

“You’re filthy. I can’t wait to take you up on that offer.” Niall just winked back then yawned. “Let’s get some sleep. We gotta be up early tomorrow.” 

Niall frowned. “Why?” he asked looking up at Ashton. 

“Afternoon show, remember? We can’t miss sound check.” 

Niall groaned and dropped his head onto Ashton’s chest. “Oh yeah. I don’t wanna get up early. Let’s just sleep in and just get there for the show!” 

Ashton laughed loudly then said “You’re too cute.” 

“Thanks,” Niall said with another wink. 

Ashton pulled a sheet over their bodies and pulled Niall close. They pecked each other on the lips a few times then Ashton’s hands were in Niall’s hair again and they were kissing passionately. They both pulled back breathing somewhat heavily and smiled. With a final peck on the lips Ashton whispered “I love you babe.” 

Niall said “And I love you.” Then Ashton turned around so his back was to Niall. Niall rested one arm under Ashton’s head and wrapped the other arm around his waist. He pulled him close so their bodies were pressed against one another. Ashton loved spooning and Niall loved being the big spoon. 

He nuzzled his face close to Ashton’s neck and rested his head on the pillows. He felt Ashton’s hand slip up and entwine their fingers over his belly. Niall smiled again and waited until Ashton’s breathing was even and a little heavier before letting himself drift off. 

  


  


X_____X_____X_____X

  


The next morning they made it to the venue in time and the other boys wouldn’t let Niall hear the end of how he could barely walk across the stage without limping or hissing in pain, and the bite marks on his shoulders and neck. He just smiled at all the comments then confidently replied “Hey, not my fault Ashton knows how to fuck me into a couch so good.” The other four boys just stared at him with shocked expressions causing Niall to laugh loudly. 

“YOU GUYS FUCKED ON THE COUCH IN YOUR ROOM?!” Louis squealed out. 

Niall smirked. “Yup.” He answered looking Louis in the eyes. 

“The one you had us all wait on after we woke you guys up?” Liam asked. 

“Yup.” He said again smirking more smugly now and looking Liam in the eyes. 

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked. 

“Payback because I knew all these comments were gonna happen when I couldn’t walk right.” He replied simply. 

“You asshole!” Zayn shouted and began running towards Niall. Niall let out a surprised squeak and began running backstage when he saw the other boys join in on the chase. He ran straight to the 5SOS dressing room and interrupted Ashton’s conversation with Michael to hide behind Ashton. 

“Whoa what’s wrong babe?” Ashton asked worriedly. 

“Them!” Niall shouted and pointed to the door where the other four boys were barging in. “They didn’t think it was as funny as we did that I had them wait on the couch you fucked me on.” He heard Luke, Calum, and Michael begin laughing loudly behind him before smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry me like that,” Ashton whispered to Niall quickly. “C’mon guys, how is that _not_ funny?” 

“We don’t want your love juices all over us,” Louis answered making Liam grimace. 

“That’s an image I didn’t need in my head, thanks Lou,” Liam commented. 

“The limp and love bites didn’t put that image in your head after you found out we were sat where that was all created?” 

“Shut up!” Liam said with a blush dusting his cheeks and neck. 

“Nice one!” Calum and Luke commented from the couch where they were hovering over a DS. 

“Don’t encourage them!” Harry stated. 

“Then let the boy limp in peace,” Michael replied overdramatically making all of the boys crack up laughing. 

Ashton turned around and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist. Niall hooked his arms around Ashton’s neck. “Does it really hurt that bad?” Ashton whispered concerned. 

“Kinda, but I love it. Can still feel you inside of me,” Niall whispered back. 

Ashton bit his lip then they kissed a little before Niall was being pulled by the back of his shirt by Louis. “Nope, don’t start. We’ve got a sound check to finish,” was Louis’ excuse. “Fucking horndogs,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Nooooo!” Niall said as Louis pulled him away. “I love you babeeee!” 

Ashton just laughed and watched them leave after shouting “I love you too!” He did feel bad that Niall was in pain, but loved the fact that Niall didn’t mind it. Niall _wanted_ to feel it. 

When he turned back around he saw Luke, Michael, and Calum all looking at him with stupid smiles on their faces. His adoring smile fell. “What?” he said shrugging. They all looked away with sarcastic mumbles of _oh nothing_ and _what are you talking about_. 

He rolled his eyes in response and left the room. He walked over to watch the One Direction boys work on their set. If anyone were to ask he would say he loved their performances, which he did. But he was really there just to see the effects of last night play out while his boyfriend tried to keep his composure and sing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with feedback, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
